The Meta Hollow
by Mr. Hourglass
Summary: Killed in one life, reborn into another. The Meta is given another chance in the world of Bleach... and as a hollow. Bleach and Red vs Blue crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok long story short, I got this idea from a picture on DeviantArt that showed the Meta as a hollow. It was awesome and I had to do this so enjoy!**

Chapter One: When One Story Ends, Another Begins.

The Meta couldn't believe that he was defeated. It would have made sense if it was another freelancer, or a UNSC soldier, but instead he got taken down by a bunch of failed simulation troopers, one of the worst ways a freelancer could be killed.

As he fell toward the water, his body being drag down to his icily grave, he couldn't help but feel that he failed his own personal mission. Only he knew why he started killing other freelancers and steal A.I. It was because of Sigma, or to more clear, Alpha's insanity. Turns out that Sigma was a two in one deal, he was both Alpha's creativity and insanity, but he didn't know that until he was implanted with it.

After a few days, Sigma gain control over his mind and body, making him kill his allies and friends, turning him into a monster. Once he was free of Sigma, thanks to the EMP, he began his own personal mission, kill the Director. Of course he couldn't do this with a bunch of equipment he can't use now, so he went to find the last A.I. he didn't collect, Epsilon. Soon he met Washington and stuck a deal, Meta helps him find Epsilon and Wash gives him it once he's done with the deal he made. He had to break in and steal it but he was sure that he could take it back.

However it all went wrong when he fought those simulation troopers. They couldn't match him in anything, power, skill, endurance, he outmatched them all. But they outsmarted him and sent him to his death.

Once he felt the ice cold water hit, he began to wonder. Would he go to heaven for trying to do the right thing by killing the Director or would he be sent to hell for the things he done under Sigma's control, he knew that it would most likely be the latter.

Soon he felt death's embrace closing in on him, his eyes getting heavier and his breathing getting slower. Then finally he was gone, The Meta was dead.

_Somewhere in Ancient Japan_

It was a boring night for a shinigami and his squad of six, they were patrolling a small town for hollows but so far they haven't encounter anything.

"Hey Axel," A member said, pointing at something on the ground, "I found something." The rest went to see and found a large white skin person laying face first on the ground.

"You think this guy is ok?" Another asked.

"Let see if he is." Axel said, turning him over to his back but jumped away once he saw what was on his face. A hollow mask, one shaped in a perfect skull with its mouth closed.

"This guy's a hollow," The lone female exclaimed, shocked. "He doesn't even look like one!"

"And I never seen a hollow with armor like that before. So what should do Axel, your the leader."

Axel thought for a second. "Just kill it, a hollow is a hollow." Nodding a brown haired shinigami raised his zanpakuto over the hollow and brought it down.

They didn't expect for him to stop it with one hand.

_Meta's Third POV_

Meta was confused, one second he was feeling death's embrace and the next he was stopping a blade from a black robes wearing guy.

"What the hell!" He yelled trying to pull his blade from his grip but Meta soon tighten his grip and broke the blade into two, shocking all the shinigami present.

"H-h-h-he broke his zanpakuto," Another said and Meta looked around seeing six more people wearing the same robes. "H-h-h-how did he do that?"

"Doesn't matter just kill it!" Two more ran forward, blades draw, and Meta jumped to his feet in a ready stance. He again caught the blade of a male and pulled him forward and into a 'soft' punch in the stomach. Well soft to Meta, to the shinigami he felt like he was hit by a giant and flew ten feet back until he hit a tree which he broke through and landed, hurt and KO.

The others were shocked by the power of his punch and couldn't react as Meta kick the other guy who ran forward, sending him into another guy with great force, knocking them both out.

Suddenly he felt someone behind him and spun around but couldn't stop a blade from cutting him. However it seems that he didn't need to since the blade didn't even break his skin.

"What the heck is he made of?" The shinigami exclaimed before Meta gave him a punch to the ribs that sent him flying back.

Meta then turned to the remaining three and ran toward them. Axel met him head on and brought his blade onto Meta's shoulder but met with the same results as his teammate. He jumped back to avoid a right swing and tried to impale his mask but Meta ducked under it and aimed a punch at his elbow. It connected and snapped his bone.

"AHH SON OF A BITCH!" Axel yelled his blade falling from his hand and holding his broken arm, however Meta then grabbed his face and brought him down face first into the ground.

The last two shinigami, both of which was Fourth Division, stared in shock as the hollow easily defeated all of the teammates. Meta looked at the last two and studied them. They weren't fighters, most likely medics just in case.

"You two get back," Snapping to the right he saw the shinigami that tried to impale him when he woke up, standing up and hands out in front of him. "Way of Destruction No. 31 Shakkaho!"(Red Fire Cannon)

A red ball shot out from his hands and hit the Meta dead center, creating a dust cloud. The shinigami fell to his knees exhausted.

"Sora," The female ran toward him. "Are you okay?"

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah, just tired."

"Uh guys." The last teammate said, pointing a shaking finger at the dust cloud that was clearing to show Meta, completely unharmed.

The last three shinigami stared at him in horror and shock that he didn't just survive a mid level kido but not even a scratch showed that he was in by one. It got even worse for Sora as he locked eyes with Meta's own behind his skull mask, to him it felt like he was looking into the eyes of a monster, one that knows destruction and pain.

"We need to retreat." The woman said, holding her zanpakuto in a shaky defense stance.

"I agreed but what about the others?" Sora said.

"I have an idea but its a long shot." She then did something that surprised him, she ran forward blade drawn.

"What the hell are you doing!" The other shinigami yelled at her, greatly surprised that she would do something like that.

She didn't answer and instead aim a strike at Meta's neck but like the others, it didn't even break the skin. She then held her right hand out in front of her.

"Bakudo 21 Sekienton!"(Red Smoke Escape.) A cloud of red smoke covered both of them and the woman jumped back out.

"Ok get everyone and lets get out of here." The two standing shinigami nodded there heads and shunpo to everyone and got them out of the area. When the smoke cleared Meta saw those people were gone.

_With the Shinigami_

"Man what the hell was that thing." Sora said, resting against a tree. They were as far away as possible from the Meta and now the two fourth division members were healing the hurt.

"I gotta admit that was one crazy plan," The other fourth division member said to his female partner. "Just don't try anything like that again okay Retsu."

Retsu smiled at her partner. "Don't worry I don't plan to do anything like that for a while."

_Back to the Meta_

Meta was looking at himself in a nearby lake, wondering the hell happened to him. His white armor seemed to be a part of his body now, his visor gone and in its place a white skull mask with yellow eyes, but right now he was staring at the hole in the middle of his chest.

_'Maybe I've been truly turned into a monster,' _Meta thought to himself. _'God must have it in for me, first I get a insane A.I. and now I'm a monster, if those people reaction to me means something.'_

Taking one last look of himself, he turn away and went into a nearby forest, going wherever he can.

**Well that is it, hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunger

**Chapter two of The Meta Hollow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Two: The Hunger

Its been a few weeks since Meta awaking and had come to three things.

1) He was in Japan

2) He was somehow in ancient Japan

3) He was hungry.

No, starving, would be the better word to describe what he was feeling. At first he thought it wouldn't bother him much since Freelancers were trained to go long periods of time without food or water, but after a few weeks, this hunger was driving him insane. He tried eating some fruits he passed but he couldn't swallow them and if he did, he'll puke it back out for some reason. Stopping in a clearing, he looked up at the morning sky, the sky turning red from the rising sun.

Then he heard sounds, munching sounds like something was chewing through bones. He went toward the source of the sound and found that could maybe be the most ugly thing he ever seen in his life... or afterlife.

It was easily ten feet tall, white, and on all four. It had large tusks, reaching three feet out, its back had spikes along the spine, and sharp claws for feet. Its mask was shape in a mammoth face with large eye holes and very sharp, very big teeth. Moving closer, Meta could see that what it was eating was a middle age man.

He snap a stick and caught the attention of the thing. "Well, well a newborn, prefect for breakfast." It, or rather he by the deep voice, said, its mouth twisting into a crude smile, showing the blood on his teeth.

Meta watch as the creature circle around him, rubbing its tusks on the ground like when a bull rubs it horns before charging. A second later, he charged tusks out, wanting to kill.

Meta simply rolled to the side, easily avoiding its tusks. His skin could somehow protect him against blades but he didn't want to push his luck with those tusks. The mammoth dug its tusks into a tree, ripped it out from the ground and tossed it toward him. He punched it when it got close, snapping its trunk in half.

"I guess your no average hollow," He said, rubbing its tusks again. "But it won't matter once I dig my tusks into your stomach." The mammoth charged and Meta, to the surprise of the thing, jumped over it and landed on its back, avoiding a spike.

"Get off!" The mammoth yelled, trashing around like a bull, sometimes crashing into trees breaking them easily. Meta held tightly onto the spike before he snapped it off, causing pain to the mammoth.

"That's it!" The mammoth did something unexpected, it jumped high into the air at least ten feet, surprising Meta since he didn't think that this large creature could jump this high. He didn't have time to grab another spike before he drifted from the mammoth.

Luckily Meta knew what to do in a situation like this, if you should find yourself falling from the sky, don't land on your feet otherwise you'll break about every bone in your legs and feet. However instead of landing on the ground, he landed in a deep lake and went to the surface. Just as he did, he narrowly dodged a tusk from the nearby land.

"Haha! Like fishing without the fish." The mammoth laughed as he swung another tusk, missing Meta by inches. Meta went back under and looking around for a weapon before realizing he still had the spike in his hand. Aiming carefully at the blurred image at the surface, he threw the spike as easily as he could throw on land.

He saw the blurred image of the mammoth back up and the spike hitting its mark. He swam to the surface, and looked at the mammoth who was trying to take the spike out of its mask. He got back on land just as the mammoth snapped off the spike along with a piece of his mask.

The mammoth stared at the mask fragment in shock before looking at Meta, changing to complete anger. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE!" Meta saw that the mask snapped around the left eye hole, partially showing the brown eyes of a man's face. "I'LL KILL YOU AS SLOW AS POSSIBLE!"

He charged, faster than before from rage, and Meta rolled back almost falling into the water again. "I'LL RAM MY TUSKS INTO YOUR STOMACH AND RIP YOU IN HALF!"

The mammoth charged once more and this time Meta stood his ground. At the last possible second, Meta grabbed the right tusk, lifted the mammoth off the ground and spun around. He did so for a few seconds before the tusk gave away and broke off from the mammoth, sending him flying back into some trees which snapped under the massive weight.

But Meta wasn't done as he ran up to mammoth and before it had time to react, he rammed the tusk right into it's mask, killing it. Meta looked at the corpse and felt the hunger flare up at the sight of food.

The next few minutes were a blur to Meta, the only things he could remember was ripping, chewing, blood flowing down his mouth, and before he knew it the large corpse was reduced to nothing but bones.

_'Is this what a hollow is,' _Meta thought to himself as he stared at his blood covered hands. _'A flesh eating beast with no choice but to be reduced to insanity by this hunger.' _

He went to the lake to see his mask covered in blood, mostly around his mouth. _'No, I will not go insane again. I will beat this hunger even if I die trying.'_

Meta cleaned himself of the blood and went in another random direction, not caring where he'll go.

_Seireitei_

"A hollow was able to take down nearly everyone in my squad with a single injury." Retsu said, kneeling in front of the Head-Captain.

The Head-Captain thought about this hollow for a second. "I have another mission for you Retsu but you don't accept it, I'll understand."

Retsu shook her head. "I'm still fine so I can go on the mission." Yamamoto nodded his head and tapped his cane on the floor.

Two young men, one had pale skin, black hair, and green eyes and another with short and straight brown hair, and grey eye, appeared by his side.

"You, along with Kyōraku and Ukitake, will find and destroy this hollow."

**Bet you won't expecting that were you. Anyway the timeline is WAY before Bleach, like before Kyōraku, Ukitake, and Retsu became captains. Also Meta will be getting some new powers, different from his freelancer ones while some will make an appearance in this story. Until next time, goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Trails

**Exams are a absolute pain, let me tell you that. Along with writers block, its a deadly combination. Well enjoy the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Three: Training and Trails

_'Is it odd to feel like your going to die even though your already dead?' _Meta thought as he laid on a large rock, facing the sun. So far its been a few weeks since his decision to fight his hunger and so far... it haven't been so great.

Although he is resisting it, the hunger is growing stronger with every passing day and the temptation to feed was driving him to new levels of insanity. He closed his eyes in a effort to stop the pounding headache that came from not eating and tried to sleep. He almost did until his fighting instincts made him dodge as barb stinger.

Rolling to the side, he quickly jumped to his feet to see a large white scorpion with two stingers and four claws with the white mask right in the middle of them, foaming at the mouth from the chance of a new meal.

Meta wasn't taking any chances with those claws or tails so he dodged each attempt to either impale him or catch him in its claws. His luck soon ran out when the thing made a fake left grab which made him jump to the right, getting caught in its claws. Meta could feel it crushing the air out of him and opened his mouth to roar in pain.

Although something else came out.

A blue blast shot right out of his mouth and blasted the scorpion who barely threw him away in time but got grazed on its hard exoskeleton. Meta rarely was ever surprised but that blue blast that came out of his mouth got first place on his freaky scale.

Meta looked at the scorpion which was charging red energy in it's mouth so Meta decided to try his new ability again and opened his mouth, charging his own blue energy.

Soon the two fired there own blasts although Meta's own was more powerful than the scorpion's own and easily overcame the red blast. The scorpion barely had anytime to screech in pain before it was engulf and destroyed.

Meta looked at the crater in awe, wondering what else he could do then he remember something. The hunger was gone during the battle but soon it appeared again. But now Meta had a way of beating it by training.

_Weeks Later. In a Large Forest_

Meta stood alone against a large white spider that could shoot webs that came burn right through rocks like wet paper. So far its been a few weeks since his discovery and now he had a power he wanted to try out.

The Spider roared and shot its acid webs but Meta stood in place, only raising his right fist and then he punched into the ground, causing a blue energy dome to appear around him and intercept the web.

The spider was currently surprised that its web was caught by a blue dome but it quickly change to anger and ran forward to crush it with brute force. The Spider hit it dead on but it held so it did so again and again, repeating it for a minute. Now Meta was going to test the dome's secondary effect, he released it and all that Kinetic energy the spider slammed the dome right back at it sending it flying back, breaking down several dozen trees in the process.

Meta was slightly winded which was saying something, but that dome shield usually took a lot more out of him but now it only took a little bit of his energy. He still haven't gotten it down completely though, there are times when the dome would back fire and send him flying out as well so he wanted to test it a few more times.

The spider roared, picking up a large tree and throwing it at him but Meta easily broke it in half. For now though there is a bug that needs to be squash.

_One Month Later_

Meta stood silently on top of a large cliff, watching several skinny bird winged hollows feed on some poor lost traveler. He had almost gotten his dome shield down were the backfire would rarely happen but now he got something new to try out.

He charged two small ball of blue energy in his hands and took aimed. He then threw the balls right on top of the hollows, both latching onto the backs of two of the hollows. Now here's when its gets interesting. The twin balls explode, taking out all the hollows in twin blue explosions.

Meta was glad, the balls sometimes were duds and didn't explode or ,when he tried doing it at first, exploded right in his face. Of course the hunger was getting weaker as he trained more which was good, he didn't want to go insane again but then a new question was bothering him for weeks now.

If he beats the hunger, what will happen next?

_Back at the Scorpion Crater_

Kyōraku studied a large crater, feeling the very faint remains of a cero. This one, however, felt different, more powerful than a normal one and more dangerous. They clearly won't dealing with any original hollow. He hoped if they should encounter this hollow anytime soon, he hoped that they would all make it out alive.

**Chapter three is finished! Also taking requests for more of Meta's abilites BUT they have to be either related to his freelancers abilites, be related to something from the halo universe or OC. Also more info on his powers below**

**Dome Shield**

**Basically a combination of the Bubble shield and the armor lock, with the protective capabilities of both and the push back of the armor lock with a little improvement. Although Meta has to supply it with a stream of his spiritual energy**(forgot what its called) **otherwise it'll collapse on itself and it does have a limit on how much damage it can take.**

**Sticky Cero **

**Just like the sticky bomb but now with much more power in it but, like stated, it sometimes comes out as duds or it'll explode in Meta's hands. Also they could be detonated at command but Meta has yet reached that level of control.**

**More abilites will be coming soon and be prepare for the two on one battle with **Kyōraku, and Ukitake vs Meta in a later chapter. Retsu won't be fighting but instead be acting as a medic since she haven't reached bankai in my story yet.****

Also look at my side projects on my page and tell me if any is worth being made into a story.

Now this is were I leave you all. *flys out on a giant buzzard*


	4. Chapter 4: I see you!

**Chapter Three of the Meta Hollow. Now to clear something important, Meta's weapon. I am really stuck between three things. A huge hammer that can cause quakes every time it hits something, a sword made of cero and a gun that shoots ceros out with a bladed end(Like his brute shot)**

**I'll be doing a poll for those three and it'll close when the sixth chapter comes out. And for those of you who are wondering what kind of Hollow Meta is, I think its pretty obvious but leave your guesses in your reviews. Also a familiar hollow is making an appearance in this chapter, it should be rather easy to figure out who it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 4: I see you!

Meta started the day like always, him walking around the large forest alone like everyday. To be honest, he liked it that way the silence of the surroundings, making it easier to hear if anyone was coming. His silence was short lived when he heard the sounds of child yelling in fear. He broke into a run and soon found a large gorilla hollow with four arms, holding a young girl in its hands.

The gorilla hollow roared and was about to eat the child but Meta charged forward and tackled the hollow, making it lose its grip on the girl. The gorilla hollow turned its attention to Meta.

"Who are you to disturbed my meal," It growled out as it and Meta circled around each other. "No matter I will eat you and her next!" The gorilla roared and charged forward, all four arms ready to pound Meta to dust. However it's strength was nothing compare to Meta's as he easily caught two of its large fists and tore it from it's body. As the Hollow was yelling in pain, Meta shoved a Sticky Cero down its mouth and walked away, not evening sparing a glace at the hollow as its head exploded.

The young girl, who was hiding behind a tree, saw the whole thing but for some reason wasn't scared of Meta. Instead, as Meta walked away, she began to follow him deeper into the forest.

Meta knew the child was following him, so he turned around, and roared at her, hoping to scared her away. The girl flinched but held her ground, surprising him slightly. Meta growled and continued walking forward as the girl followed silently.

_Two miles later_

Meta had to give the girl credit, she's persistent. So far she been following him through the entirely forests, up a large hill back down, and right now following a large river down stream. However it seems that she was running out of energy as he noticed that she was walking slower than before and farther behind.

Meta mentally sighed. _'Seriously, I am getting soft.'_ He turned around and walked up to the girl who was now laying face up on the grass. He felt his hunger flare up again but fought it back down, no way was he hurting an innocent girl like her. She looked at him as he stood over her with a normal expression before asking.

"What's your name?" Her voice was soft and gentle like a cool summer breeze and lacked any fear he would normally hear when someone meets someone like was about to growl out a respond when he realized something. He felt around his throat and sure enough the scar from the bullet that shot him there was gone.

The girl looked at the large white skull face creature with a curious look, one common in kids her age. She knew that this one wouldn't hurt her after he saved her from the large gorilla but didn't want to be involved with her. So she decided to follow him around for a while.

Meta looked at her. "Me..Ta," His voice sounded rusty and unused after so many years but deep and full of command, he'll have to get used to talking again. "Na..me?" He pointed at her as she smiled as she sat up.

"My name is Kairi." The name defiantly fit as he got a closer look at her. Her hair was a light red and eyes were a sea blue, which fit her name. He also noticed that there was a chain that was wrapped around her waist like a belt. He knew that was, seeing souls like her turn into hollows after it ran out but she still had a long way to go.

Meta growled and lifted her onto his back, surprising her but didn't protest. "Thanks." She said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Meta rolled his eyes under his mask.

_'Kids.'_ He thought as he continue following the river to found some place to sleep for the night.

_Later_

Meta sent down Kairi on the ground within a cave he found. Right now it was night and the stars decorated the sky like millions of diamonds. It was a new moon night so the surroundings were pitch black.

Suddenly he dodged a cero from the darkness that hit deeper into the cave. Kairi shot up from the sound and looked at him. "St..ay ." He said and went out to the darkness.

He couldn't see a thing but he knew something was hiding in the darkness and he was confirmed when he felt something sharp hit against his back. Lucky his skin held out and he lashed out at whatever was behind him but it was already gone.

"Your that hollow I've been hearing about." Something said from all around him. Meta growled at the darkness and felt his chest get slashed but again his skin held out.

"Impressive your Hierro is as powerful as mine but lets put it to the test." Now Meta felt himself getting attacked from all sides, arms, legs, back, chest, everywhere. Meta threw a random punch in vain as he simply hit empty air. "Missed me." The voice teased as it attacked again.

"I guess your a fairly new hollow, unable to use more of there unique abilities," The voice said as it hit Meta hard enough to throw him back a few feet. "After all a hollow always use the same tricks." Meta finally roared and used his Kinetic Shield.

"Well that's surprising," The voice said sounding truly surprised. "But it can't hold forever." The voice began to attack the shield from all sides, playing into Meta's hands. Meta then released it, hitting the voice with the kinetic energy.

"Ah! You little pest! I would fall into a trap like that again." The voice once again began attacking, not letting Meta get enough energy to use his shield again. Meta didn't know how long his skin, or Hierro, would hold out against the attacks for much longer. However that wasn't long as he felt one attack finally get through on his chest and the feeling of blood run down his chest.

The voice was pleased. "Finally! Now to finish you!" He felt one blade impale his stomach and pull right back out. Meta jumped back from wherever the voice was and focused. This was like training against cloaked enemies.

_FlashBack Meta's Training_

_Meta stood in line with other new recruits wearing the basic private armor._

_"For today training we're going to fight against a unique foe," The trainer said, walking up the line, in his black armor. "Tell me what is the first thing you do on the battlefield?"_

_The recruit stepped forward. "Locate the enemies sir!" The trainer nodded his head. "Good but what if the enemy can't be located?" This confused all the recruits as the hologram faded but his voice was still there._

_"Today training, your going to be fighting against cloaked enemies and remember if you can't use your eyes, use your other senses."_

_End Flashback_

Meta stood still, listening to his surroundings but for some reason he felt something else. It was weak but he could feel it, it was that voice! His right hand lashed out and caught the arm of the voice. He pulled the voice into his face and saw that it was large white Mantis with two arm blades.

The mantis had a surprised look on its insect face as Meta pulled a fist back. "I..see...you!" Meta yelled and threw a devastating punch right into the Mantis' chest. The punch sent it flying back several dozen feet and right beside the river. Meta quickly went to it and grabbed both arms, tore them right out and impaled the mantis to the ground.

"AH! YOU BASTARD!" The Mantis yelled as Meta walked away, seeing how the hollow had no way to fight. "EAT THIS!" It shot out a golden cero which Meta dodged with ease, however the cero hit the cave entrance. Meta's eyes widen at the now rapidly closing cave and ran back into to save Kairi who was dodged falling rocks. Meta quickly grabbed her and used his body as a shield as a large rock came down on them.

_Outside_

"At least I killed that Bastard." The Mantis said as he quickly regrew two new arms and pulled the other two that was impaled in his chest out. He took one last look at the cave before running off in case another hollow caught him in his weaken state.

**That's it for now I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Leave your reviews and vote for which weapon Meta should get until next time**

**Mr. Hourglass Away! *flies out on giant buzzard* **


	5. Chapter 5: Of Bow and Arrows

**... First off let me just say that American schools are pure hell. I mean in third quarter I had to do four FOUR projects for three different classes. Luckily I'm done with one so that leaves three to go... yeah.**

**Anyways welcome to the fifth chapter to The Meta Hollow and remember vote for Meta's weapon because next chapter I shall close the polls. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Sidenote: Did anyone else notices that if you rearrange 'The Meta', you'll get 'Eat Them' which fits the normal behavior of most hollows. **

Chapter 5: Of Bow and Arrows

The sun rays reached upon the closed up remains of the cave Meta and Kairi had trapped themselves in due to the Mantis hollow cero. However the rocks began to slowly move out of place before finally exploding outwards, revealing to be none other than Meta roaring loudly as he burst free of his stone prison. Underneath him was Kairi who was slowly standing up.

Meta looked down at her. "Are.. you.. okay?" Kairi looked up and smiled. "Hai thanks to you." Meta nodded and walked out of the rubble, Kairi following behind.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking up at him while he just stared forward. Meta just growled in respond so Kairi took it as a I don't know. Meta began to walk away from the destroyed cave and followed the river, Kairi following him, while thinking about what that hollow from last night had said.

_"I guess your a fairly new hollow, unable to use our more unique abilities."_

_'What abilities did he mean,'_ Meta thought as he walked alongside the river, going into another forest. _'When I caught him last night, that was something else. Its like I felt his energy but can I do it again?' _Without stopping, Meta focused on sensing the surroundings and, to his surprise, felt the reiatsu of several living things. A few rabbits, deer, Kairi and his own but the range was rather weak as it only went out to eight feet in a circle.

_'I guess I need to improve on the range.' _Meta continue to walk along the river, trying to improve the range as he did with Kairi following and looking at him every now and then. Soon the sun was directly overhead and the duo decided to stop under a large tree to rest.

While Kairi took a nap, Meta was looking at his empty hands. _'I miss my brute shot. The cero thing is good but leaves a bad taste in my mouth after I fire, I'll need to find something that I can use to make it.' _He looked at Kairi who was sleeping peacefully in the shade. _'And what am I going to do with her? She can't follow me everywhere I go otherwise there's a good chance she'll get hurt.' _Meta checked if anything dangerous was near by and found nothing. He then relaxed, leaning on the tree but that proved to be a mistake as an arrow barely missed him.

Meta rolled forward, two arrows flying over him as he did, and looked around. An arrow hit him in the shoulder but bounced off his tough skin. Meta turned to the direction it was shot from and fired a cero in that direction. The resulting explosion woke up Kairi who looked at him while he just growled for her to get somewhere safe, which she did.

Also a figure jumped away from the blast and landed in view of Meta who growled as he looked at his new enemy. The person was male and wearing white, form fitting, high-collared tunics with a blue glowing bow and three white arrows ready to fire. The male had dark hair and blue eyes which showed a determined fire.

"Prepare to die hollow!" He yelled and released the arrows but like the other one, they bounced off harmlessly against Meta's skin. Meta then charged forward, firing another cero as he did while the white dressed male jumped up to avoid the cero. To Meta's surprised, a blue platform appeared under him and kept him in the air.

_'This isn't an average hollow,' _The male thought as he observed Meta below him. '_No matter it shall fall.'_ He disappeared from sight, appeared a fair distance behind Meta and fired several arrows at his back. The dark hair male bit his lower lip in frustration as the arrows simply bounced off like the others. Meta turned around and ran forward, charging a cero and firing as he did.

The dark hair male dodged the cero by rolling to his left and fired two arrows dead center on Meta's chest, however that did nothing to stop him as Meta threw a punch when he got close enough but the male dodged it at the last second. The punch did hit a tree which the trunk got badly damaged that caused the man's eyes to widen in surprise and disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from Meta.

_'If that hollow gets one hit on me, I might not be able to get back up. I'll need to watch my distance.' _The man fired two arrows at Meta who responded with a cero that destroyed the arrows and forced to jump up into the air to dodge it. Creating another platform, he continue attacking by releasing a charged arrow that hit Meta in the shoulder and exploded, creating a dust cloud.

_'Is it dead?' _He thought as he stared at the cloud with an arrow ready just in case the hollow came out. However what did come out was a sticky cero that landed on the platform and exploded before he could react and he landed on the ground, badly burnt by the explosion.

Meta then came charging out of the cloud, parts of his body still smoking by the explosion, and tried to punch the dark hair man, but he managed to roll out of the way and jumped to his feet. He then fired another charged arrow at Meta who smacked it aside this time and tried to grab him but he disappeared and reappeared a few feet away.

_'I have to end this now before I make a mistake and get myself killed.' _He took aim and silently said, "Arrow Storm." A whole storm of arrows came out of his bow and engulf a surprised Meta who was completely hidden from view due to the arrows. After a few seconds, he stoppped his attack and looked at where Meta was which was now...

Empty.

His eyes widen, expecting a hollow's body ridden with arrows. _'Where'd it go?' _He was answered when the ground below him broke up and Meta came out, delivering a jaw shattering upper cut to his lower jaw and sent him flying. Meta, however, wasn't done yet and jumped after him, going above him and gave him a cero punch(1) which exploded and sent the dark hair male down to the hard, unforgiving ground, making a small crater as he did.

After a few seconds, he painfully opened his eyes to see Meta standing before him, charging a cero in his hand to finish him so he closed his eyes again, accepting his defeat and death.

Meta was just about to finish this dark hair male when he heard a gasp to the right and turned to see Kairi, hiding behind a tree and looking fearfully at him. Meta looked at her for a second before stopping and dispering his cero. He then walked toward Kairi who was now smiling and took his left hand.

"What are you doing," They turned back to see the dark hair male looking at him with hate. "Finish me you damn beast! End what you started!"

Meta simply turned away and said loud enough for him to hear. "You... ain't .. worth it." The male's eyes widen in shock and anger before trying to get up, but his body couldn't do so but then he pulled out his finale ace.

Meta pushed Kairi out of the way and into some bush and ducked under three arrows. He looked at the dark hair male who was standing up and had blue spiritual energy flowing around him.

"I don't know if you can understand me you beast," The male spat out, bow and arrows ready. "but this is called Ransōtengai, which allows me to fight even if I have broken limps or any other injuries that would slow my movement. Now prepare to die!" He yelled at the end, firing three arrows at once which Meta dodged two but one found its way into his chest.

Meta growled, pulled it out, and fired a cero at the male who intercepted it with a charged arrow, resulting in a small explosion. Meta jumped back as several arrows impaling the ground he was on and looked up to see the male back on another plateform. Meta ran back, dodging arrows after arrows as he did and threw a sticky cero at him. However the male learnt from his last encounter and destroyed it with an arrow before it could reach him. It did block his sight on Meta by creating a small explosion and when it cleared, Meta was gone.

He looked around and decided to use his spiritual sense to find him. Meta, who was behind a tree near the male was charging a blue ball of energy. _'Hopes this works. I really hate it when I have to improvise in the middle of a battle.' _He jumped away from the tree as it was torn apart by a storm of arrows.

Meta then fired a cero at the male who responded with another storm to intercept it, however a sticky cero stuck under his platform but jumped off in time to avoid the following explosion. Then when he landed on the ground, a small blue ball of energy rolled right next to his feet and he widen his eyes, expecting to be engulf by an explosion but instead was now within a blue dome.

He fired a arrow at the walls of the dome but it was absorbed by it, and he let out an angry yell along with a few colorful words of choice. Meta simply walked away, taking Kairi of the bush she was in, and went off, hearing the finale words the male said.

"I promise you beast! Me, my children, or my grandchildren shall find and kill you! I swear on the name of Ishida!"

_'And I'll be waiting for them to come.' _Meta thought as he walked along side Kairi, his only wound healing quickly.

**And done! Projects are a huge pain but that's school for you. Now get ready for Meta's battle which will either happen next chapter or the chapter after that, I don't know I haven't gotten everything ready yet. Also if your wondering how did Meta trap the quincy(of course it was one) well he just gave the dome enough spiritual energy to make it last for a few minutes and improved the effects a little bit, making it trap anyone inside it.**

**(1) Cero Punch: A cero infused punch with does damage to both the victim and the user.**

**Until next time, Mr. Hourglass AWAY! *Rides out on a giant desert owl***


End file.
